Spinal stenosis is a disorder where narrowing occurs in the spaces of the spine. The disorder may affect the central canal of the spine in which the spinal cord is housed (e.g. central spinal stenosis) or the lateral foramina formed between two adjacent vertebrae from which the spinal nerves exit (e.g. lateral spinal stenosis). Spinal stenosis is frequently associated with degenerative disease of vertebral disc and/or vertebrae. The degenerative changes may cause reactive bony or ligament ingrowth and may reduce vertebral spacing, which may lead to nerve impingement. This nerve impingement may result in debilitating forms of sciatica, which is a radiating pain to limbs or upper body and further areas in the body, as well as limitations in physical movement due to this pain.
Temporary relief of pain of this condition is often sought through conservative therapy, which includes positional therapy (e.g. sitting or bending forward to reduce pressure on spine), physical therapy, and medication or drug therapy to reduce pain and inflammation. When conservative therapy fails to resolve a patient's symptoms, surgery may be considered to address the structural etiologies of the symptoms. Surgical treatments for suspected spinal stenosis often involve open procedures that require extensive dissection of muscle, connective tissue and bone along a patient's back to achieve adequate surgical exposure. These surgeries also expose the patient to a significant risk of complications, due to the presence of critical neurovascular structures near the surgical site. Specific surgical treatments include 1) foraminotomy, which involves the removal of bone surrounding an impinged nerve, 2) laminectomy, where the arch-like bone forming the posterior border of the spinal canal is removed to relieve pressure on the nerve roots or spinal cord, 3) discectomy, which involves removal of vertebral disc material impinging on a nerve, and 4) spinal fusion, which involves the use of grafts or implants to stabilize the movement between two vertebrae by eliminating any relative motion between them.